Imprevisível
by Manoela Wood
Summary: Shortfic portanto COMPLETA que conta como Lily entrou na vida de James e como eles começaram a Namorar. Vcs leram a parte que diz que está COMPLETA? Que é SHORTFIC? rs Assim é melhor para todos nós. rs


Autor: Manoela Wood

Título: Imprevisível

Sinopse: Short-fic que conta como Lily entrou na vida de James e como eles ficaram juntos.

Shipper: James/Lily

Classificação: G

Gênero: Romance

Spoilers: Nenhum

Status: Completa

Idioma: Português

Observação: DEIXEM REVIEWS!

**IMPREVISÍVEL**

A iluminação era incrível. Mesmo não havendo qualquer tipo de artifício para tanto. Nem velas, nem varinhas, nem archotes, nada. Apenas o luar. James estava contente. Nada daquela felicidade plena, aquela papagaiada que as meninas ficam falando o tempo todo em todo lugar que teoricamente é atingida quando elas encontram a droga do príncipe encantado. Às vezes essa história de príncipe encantado trazia problemas a James. Mas ele gostava de brincar desse papel.

Não, ele estava contente porque pensava em sua vida, à beira daquela janela que lhe mostrava a Lua. Não era Lua Cheia, mas já havia percebido que esta causava problemas a um de seus companheiros. Era Lua Crescente, e James a achava muito bonita.

Ele sorria, ouvindo o ronco de alguns de seus companheiros. Aqueles safados nem pra tomar uma poção ou qualquer coisa pra melhorar aquilo! Diziam que não roncavam! Mas era só um deles acordar e ouvir o ronco do outro para um travesseiro voar pelo quarto. Eles eram divertidos, pensava James.

Era o primeiro dia de seu quinto ano em Hogwarts. Os outros haviam desmaiado na cama após o jantar e as boas vindas. Tinha sido um verão incrível. Ele e Sirius tinham viajado o mundo inteiro atrás dos melhores times de quadribol, simplesmente para assistir as melhores partidas do mundo. As mais emocionantes. Ver os melhores jogadores. James sabia que seria um deles, um dos melhores jogadores de quadribol do mundo. Fato. Já tinha tudo planejado. Logo que saísse de Hogwarts jogaria no melhor time da Inglaterra. Após trazer a taça da copa do mundo pra sua casa iria jogar nos melhores times dos melhores países. E, é claro, se casaria com uma veela, linda, esplendorosa, gostosa. Não porque ficaria hipnotizado pela veela, mas porque a veela ficaria hipnotizada por ele. Óbvio.

Mas James não havia conseguido dormir. Havia alguma coisa errada naquela história toda. Gostava muito de sua vida, mas tudo muito... _previsível._ Sempre era divertido, andar pelos corredores como um rei, sendo cumprimentado e admirado por todos, algumas brincadeiras e zuações em aulas, um professor releva porque gosta dele, outro o pune e ele, assim como Sirius, transforma o castigo em diversão... azarações no Seboso também eram divertidas, mas ele nunca reagia... bom, mesmo assim era legal... depois algumas chatas lições de casa, umas festinhas na sala comunal, uns travesseiros voando pelo quarto. Ah, sem esquecer, é claro, que à qualquer momento deste dia ele poderia chegar em qualquer garota, a que ele escolhesse, a que ele quisesse, e ela aceitaria sair com ele, pra onde quer que fosse, mesmo que pro armário mais próximo.

Previsível.

Foi então que o despertador tocou e James se viu muito mal acomodado em sua cama, encostado no ferro frio da janela. Não, não foi o som do despertador que o acordou, foi a explosão causada por Sirius no despertador. Mas uma coisa previsível, mas ainda assim divertida. Remus tomava banho e Peter já estava pronto para descer. Como sempre, pensava James com um leve sorriso no rosto.

- Tá rindo do quê, ô, panaca? – disse cordialmente Sirius.

- Bom dia pra você também, pulguento.

- PULGUENTO? – o grito chegou aos ouvidos antes do travesseiro.

- Sim, porque você rosna como um cachorro enquanto dorme! – James teve a bondade de devolver o travesseiro.

- Certo, crianças, vamos nos arrumar pra descer? Adivinha só? O horário do café da manhã está quase no fim. – disse Remus, cujo cabelo ficava mais desarrumado do que o do James à medida que esfregava a toalha pra secá-lo.

Aquele era o verdadeiro despertador para eles. Em cinco minutos estavam arrumados para descer. Cabe aqui distinguir o conceito de arrumado para Remus, que era impecável, e para James e Sirius, que significava calça do uniforme arrumada, e o resto simplesmente vestido. Uma blusa branca qualquer por dentro, a do uniforme por cima desabotoada, a gravata apenas passada pelo pescoço sob a gola da blusa, o sapato fechado de qualquer jeito, robe na mão. E assim eles desciam as escadas aos pulos, atropelando os estudantes mais novos que porventura voltavam aos quartos para pegar algum material.

Chegando no salão principal havia tempo apenas para engolir o suco, pegar umas torradas e uma maçã e ir direto para a sala de aula.

Previsível.

Abriram a porta com cuidado para não serem notados no caso da aula já ter começado, que por sorte não havia, então relaxaram e entraram como se fossem da realeza, sorrindo e acenando de volta às pessoas. Apenas os monitores não gostavam muito do comportamento deles, mas isso era relativo, muitos deles gostavam. Foi então que James notou uma garota qualquer com o distintivo de monitor, uma ruiva muito bonita que torceu o nariz pra ele quando de sua entrada e novamente agora quando percebeu que era observada.

Previsível. Sempre tem um recalcado com a vida que não gosta dele. Sim, ele tinha que admitir, apesar de achar totalmente incompreensível, que nem todo mundo gostava dele. Mas a maioria gostava. A maioria era muito gente. A maioria... era a maioria.

Há, mas James mudaria logo a opinião dela. Fato. Era só sair com ela que dali em diante ela seria toda sorrisos pra ele. Previsível.

A fórmula era simples. Passava a aula inteira mandando olhares e sorrisos para a garota. Depois a esperava no corredor. Talvez com uma rosa, ou nem isso. Convidava para assistir a um treino de quadribol, onde se exibia bastante. O uniforme ajudava bastante. Às vezes tomava um banho, deixava a garota esperando com os nervos aos extremos. Há, era muito divertido. Então saía com ela e terminava mais um dia a sua maneira.

Contente. Exausto. Tendo aproveitado bastante, se divertido bastante. Mas ainda assim...

Previsível.

O sinal tocou e trouxe James de volta à realidade. Arrumou suas coisas subitamente e logo estava aguardando por ela no corredor, após uma curva. Viu quando ela se aproximava e esperou depois da curva. A ruiva, ao virar o corredor, vinha conversando com uma amiga e levou um susto, mas tarde demais para evitar que esbarrasse nele e deixasse seus livros caírem. Previsível e proposital. Truques de James Potter. Infalíveis. Ou não.

- Mas tinha que ser você mesmo! – gritou ela com raiva, abaixando-se para pegar seu material.

- Eu sinto muito, deixe-se ajudá-la. – ele era um bom ator, com sua voz cortêz e postura de cavalheiro.

- Não é necessário. – respondeu ela rispidamente, tirando os objetos do alcance das mãos dele – Eu sei me virar bem sozinha.

Então a ruiva simplesmente levantou-se e seguiu seu caminho, deixando um pasmo James ainda abaixado.

Tá, foi meio inesperado, mas às vezes isso acontecia. Elas faziam essa pose de durona para não parecer muito fácil, muito acessível a ele. Mas logo elas amoleciam. Previsível.

Na aula seguinte uma flor se materializou sobre a mesa em frente a qual a ruiva havia de sentar-se. Uma rosa vermelha.

- Previsível. – sussurrou ela, fazendo em seguida um comentário para a amiga.

- Huahuahuahua – a gargalhada, James conhecia muito bem, o fez se virar para lado.

- Tá achando graça, pulguento?

- Você não sabe fazer leitura labial, não, amiguinho? – e novamente gargalhou.

- Não prestei atenção. – disfarçou James.

- Certo, eu te ajudo! Ela disse 'parece que eu sou a vítima da vez'! VÍTIMA! – disse Sirius, sem parar de rir.

- hehehe – debochou James – E você? Já levou o fora do dia?

- Claro que não! Já tenho torcida pro jogo de hoje! E ainda vai legar as amiguinhas pra torcerem saltitantes por mim!

- Ainda tenho muito tempo até o jogo, ô, cara-de-leprechaun!

James olhou a tempo de ver a ruiva transfigurar a bela rosa numa pena e a mergulhar na tinta para escrever. Sim, a aula já havia começado. E aquele professor era do tipo que dava detenção.

Após o almoço o truque era oferecer chocolates. Com amêndoas, com nozes, com trufas, ou simplesmente chocolate puro. Era irresistível. E garantia um sorriso de agradecimento. Previsível.

Com seu jeito descontraído e uniforme desleixado que as garotas adoravam, James ajeitou o cabelo, ou seja, o bagunçou, e aproximou-se da ruiva. Qual era o nome dela? Sabia que começava com "L"... Lavander, Lauren, Leia, Leslie, Lucy, Linda, Lina, LISA!

- Olá, Lisa. Tudo bom? – com sua voz de galanteador, parou ele em sua frente, com um meio sorriso.

- Não. E chame de Evans que é melhor. Acredite em mim.

- Aceita um chocolate? – ofereceu, ignorando tudo o que ela havia falado.

- Tem alguma poção neles? – perguntou ela, mas não num tom divertido, usando um tom inspecionador.

- Eu não preciso de poção do amor alguma para conquistar uma garota, gatinha.

Ela não agüentou, começou a gargalhar.

- O que foi? – perguntou ele, despido da pose e do tom de voz.

- Nada não, deixa pra lá. – disse, ainda rindo, e saiu andando, sem nem ao menos um "tchau", "até mais tarde", "nos vemos por aí". Nada.

Certo, isso foi imprevisível. E desconcertante. As garotas deviam rir _para_ ele, e não _dele._

Isso não poderia ficar assim. James ajeitou sua gravata, passou a mão pelos cabelos e foi atrás dela.

- Do que você riu? – perguntou bruscamente.

- Da sua prepotência. – respondeu ela com um olhar firme para ele.

- Prepotência? – aquilo era inacreditável.

- É. – para ela parecia óbvio! Mas que irritante! – Você que é só fazer aquele tom de voz ridículo e com esses truquezinhos cafonas conquiste qualquer garota. Simplesmente por ser James Potter!

- Exato! – ele foi obrigado a concordar – Exceto pela parte do ridículo e do cafona, é claro, mas eu sei que você não quis ofender...

Ela riu.

- Você é inacreditável. – disse ela.

- Você é que é inacreditável!

- Só porque te dei mole? Faça me o favor... Você nem sabe meu nome!

- É claro que sei! – disse ele com toda a certeza do mundo, o que ele claramente não possuía – É Evans! Lisa Evans!

- LILY Evans.

Ele ficou nitidamente boquiaberto, mas nunca sem reação.

- Detalhes, apenas detalhes. Se você falasse direito comigo eu já saberia seu nome certo.

- Eu não quero que você saiba meu nome – ela revirou os olhos, ao que James pensou "que garota estranha" –, eu estava muito bem no meu canto até você vir me perturbar.

E novamente ela saiu sem dizer nada. Simplesmente virou as costas e foi embora, deixando um pasmo James para trás. Ele então ouviu palmas irônicas atrás de si. Virou-se para dar de cara com quem já esperava, mas que queria que não tivesse visto aquilo. Sirius sorria, ainda batendo palmas ironicamente.

- Muito bem, Potter, é assim que se conquista uma garota.

- E por acaso você sabe como é? Digo, como realmente se conquista uma garota, uma que não está já à disposição penas esperando que a gente a convide pra sair?

Sem esperar resposta, ele também se virou e foi embora.

O que estava acontecendo? Onde estava aquela aconchegante previsibilidade?

Mas então levar foras e recusas da ruiva tornaram-se o previsível. Todo momento se transformava em uma oportunidade. Mesmo que fosse um simples "bom dia" ou "boa noite", um "está indo pra aula" virava um "se importa se eu a acompanhar", um "vai ter treino de quadribol hoje" na verdade era um convite para assistir ao jogo. Ele sempre estava por perto. Sempre sorrindo. Sempre cordial. Sempre.

Previsível.

E a insistência dele, dia após dia, mês após mês, ano após ano, fizeram dos dois, amigos. Os tornaram próximos. E conversar com Lily sem dar em cima dela, sem em algum momento convidá-la para sair, era impossível. Ela era simplesmente encantadora. Assim como por trás da pose de galanteador James era mais cativante ainda, ela por trás da pose de durona era apaixonante.

Eles não queriam admitir, brigavam muito ainda, cada vez menos rispidamente. Mas estavam sempre juntos. Provocavam-se mutuamente. Era James azarar alguém para todos esperarem Lily aparecer. E eles brigavam. E não era só dessa maneira que ele a provocava. Ele adorava provocá-la. Era divertido. Era... previsível. E sempre, seja após uma briga, seja após uma provocação, seja após uma conversa amigável, ele a convidava para sair.

Até que no sétimo ano ele parou.

- Bom dia, Sardentinha. – disse ele apenas. Sem elogios, nem piscada de olhos, nem insinuações, nem provocações. Nada.

No café da manhã, apenas conversas coloquiais.

Nas aulas, nada de sorrisos insistentes, olhares diretos, apenas sorrisos sem importância, sem olhar muito, como se ela fosse uma garota qualquer na mesma sala de aula que ele.

- Lily – chamou ele ao final da aula, quando ela já estava a um passo da porta – Seu livro.

Ela havia esquecido o livro em cima da mesa. Ele o entregou, sorriu e foi embora.

Imprevisível.

À noite, numa daquelas noites em que não há treino de quadribol, James saiu com sua vassoura ao ombro para dar uma volta. Na quadra, havia uma garota sentada, sozinha, apenas a observar a noite.

Um encontro imprevisível. Depois de tanto tentar marcar um. Depois de tanto recusar um. Lá estavam os dois, sozinhos, sob o luar, imprevisivelmente, apesar de ambos não poderem negar que já haviam pensado naquilo.

- Bom noite, Sardentinha – disse ele com um leve sorriso, sentando-se ao lado dela. – O que faz aqui sozinha nesse frio?

- Boa noite, James. Apenas pensando. Admirando a noite. – respondeu ela, com o mesmo sorriso.

Restou então o silêncio, que foi quebrado por ela mais tarde.

- Você não ia voar? O que está esperando? Vai me convidar pra voar com você? – perguntou ela, meio que em deboche, meio que torcendo pra isso acontecer.

- Não – a resposta foi imediata. – Perdi a vontade.

- Perdeu a vontade de voar? – espantou-se ela.

- Sim. Às vezes uma vontade substitui a outra.

- E você está com vontade de fazer o que agora? – perguntou ela.

- Sei lá, de ficar aqui. Eu simplesmente gosto de ficar ao seu lado, Sardentinha, você que nunca entendeu isso.

- Talvez porque esse tipo de atitude seja algo imprevisível, tratando-se de você.

- Mas o imprevisível é bom. Você foi imprevisível na minha vida, Lily.

- Eu sei, e eu gosto muito disso. – ela não escondeu o enorme sorriso.

- Até que suas atitudes ficaram previsíveis para mim. Agora eu te conheço bem, posso prever todos os seus atos e talvez até mesmo os pensamentos. – e ele não pôde esconder o seu sorriso conquistador.

- E você está me desafiando a ser imprevisível?

- Estou. – respondeu ele firme.

- Mas se você já espera que eu o faça, não é previsível?

- Não. O previsível é que brigaremos, ou apenas conversaremos e este terá sido um dia como outro qualquer.

- E qual a outra possibilidade que você prevê mas que chama de imprevisível, James?

- Que eu não te convide para sair comigo, mas para namorar comigo, que você não recuse, mas que aceite.

- Então vamos fazer o realmente imprevisível.

Lily segurou a gola da blusa de James e o puxou para si, olhando bem dentro de seus olhos castanhos antes de beijá-lo devastadoramente.

* * *

A iluminação destacava-se, apesar das inúmeras velas no quarto, adentrando pela janela ao lado da cama de James. Ele observava a Lua Crescente, alheio a toda a confusão que estava em seu quarto. Apenas pensando. Divagando. Lembrando-se deste momento a dois anos atrás. Muita coisa havia mudado nesse tempo. Ele mesmo havia mudado. Bastante. É claro que as pessoas crescem, amadurecem, evoluem, mas o modo como as coisas aconteceram, foi imprevisível, e ele não esperava se tornar o homem que estava se tornando, mas estava gostando muito de tudo isso. 

- Ahhhh! – gritou Lily ao cair no colo de James, trazendo-o de volta à realidade.

Ele sorriu para ela, que estava linda, radiante, feliz, em seus braços, mas logo percebeu o motivo daquilo.

- Outch! – disse ele, pegando o travesseiro que Sirius havia jogado em sua garota, mas que havia acertado ele, já que ela estava _escondida_ nos braços dele.

- Crianças? Não está muito tarde para essa zona toda aqui não? – brincou Remus.

- NÃO! – gritaram Sirius e Lily, ao que todos riram.

Lily pegou o travesseiro das mãos de James e jogou em Remus, aconchegando-se depois melhor nos braços do namorado.

- Eu preciso ir. – disse ela, ainda sorridente e ofegante da agitação.

- Eu sei, Sardentinha. – respondeu ele, hipnotizado por aqueles olhos verdes.

Após um beijo de despedida à porta do quarto, James fechou a porta e encostou-se nela. Então recebeu três travesseiradas bombásticas.


End file.
